Patrick Malahide
Patrick Malahide (1945 - ) Film Deaths *''Cutthroat Island (1995)'' [Governor Ainslee]: Burned to death (along with several of his soldiers) after being caught in an explosion from a cannon blast. *''Fortress 2 (1999)'' [Peter Teller]: Electrocuted (along with Carl Chase/Robert L. Hall) after a live wire lands in a pool of water he’s standing in. *''The World Is Not Enough (1999) ''[Lachaise]: Stabbed in the neck when Maria Grazia Cucinotta throws a knife at him whilst he’s being interrogated by Pierce Brosnan. *''The Final Curtain (2002) ''[Dr. Colworth]: Killed in a car crash after he kidnaps a child *''Like Minds (2006)'' [Headmaster]: Killed in a car crash after he kidnaps a child. *''Mortal Engines (2018)'' [Magnus Crome]: Shot by Hugo Weaving. TV Deaths *''The New Avengers: Gnaws (1976) Radcliffe:'' Cornered in the sewer, with the unseen giant rat advancing on him, we know his fate is to be dragged away and eaten. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Black Adder: The Black Seal (1983)'' of Glastonbury: Poisoned, along with the other conspirators, when they drink a toast with wine that had been poisoned by Tim McInnerny and Tony Robinson. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Singing Detective (1986) Finney/Mark Binney/Raymond:'' Playing a triple role, "Binney" has his throat cut (off-screen) by an unknown assailant during Michael Gambon's detective story; "Finney" is stabbed to death (off-screen) by Janet Suzman during Michael's delirious fantasy; and "Raymond" presumably dies at some point between the flashbacks to Michael's childhood and the present-day sequences *''Middlemarch: episode 4'' (1994) [Rev. Edward Casaubon] Dies offscreen of heart disease. His wife, Juliet Aubrey, finds him sitting on a bench in the garden, head down on a table. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Paradise'' ''(2012)'' Glendenning: An ever present in series 1, when season 2 begins we are told he has died. (Thanks to Brian) *''Hunted: Snow Maiden (2012) ''[Jack Turner]: Falls to his death (landing on marble floor) when Melissa George knocks him over a forth floor stairwell (at the end of a struggle) after he tries to drown her. *''Game of Thrones: Home (2016)'' [Balon Greyjoy]: Falls to his death when his brother (Pilou Asbæk) throws him off a rope bridge; his body is shown immediately after at his funeral, during which it is cast off to sea. Gallery Lachaise's death.png|Patrick Malahide dead with Pierce Brosnan in The World Is Not Enough GoT_S6_E2_0813.jpg|Patrick Malahide in Game of Thrones: Home Malahide, Patrick Malahide, Patrick Malahide, Patrick Malahide, Patrick Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Apted Movies Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:James Bond Stars Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Luther Cast Members